


Kikoemasuka

by eL27



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: lama tidak ngetik dan nemu ide ini, jadi ide ini diilhami dari sebuah lagu berjudul sama dari HoneyWorks. Pas baca translet liriknya ke dalam bahasa Inggris itu artinya ngena banget, dan akhirnya terlahirlah FF ini. Intinya ceritanya itu tentang adik yang kangen dan ingin tahu di mana keberadaan kakaknya.





	Kikoemasuka

**Author's Note:**

> lama tidak ngetik dan nemu ide ini, jadi ide ini diilhami dari sebuah lagu berjudul sama dari HoneyWorks. Pas baca translet liriknya ke dalam bahasa Inggris itu artinya ngena banget, dan akhirnya terlahirlah FF ini. Intinya ceritanya itu tentang adik yang kangen dan ingin tahu di mana keberadaan kakaknya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan para calon exorcist muda jika Okumura Rin dan Okumura Yukio adalah keturunan Satan. Hanya saja, darah Satan sepenuhnya mengalir di dalam tubuh Okumura Rin—sang kakak—sehingga Rin kadang terlihat dapat menampakkan tanduk dan ekor iblisnya jika terlalu bersemangat atau ketika sedang terdesak. Selain itu, Rin juga dengan mudah dapat mengeluarkan api biru yang merupakan ciri adanya seorang Satan dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Yukio—sang adik kembar—tumbuh menjadi manusia biasa meski di dalam tubuhnya terdapat darah Satan. 

Perbedaan kedua kakak-adik itu dalam hal fisik jelas sekali terlihat. Rin yang cenderung mempunyai tubuh yang kecil untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki seusianya, selain itu wajah manis Rin yang terkadang membuat teman-temannya merasa gemas. Sedangkan Yukio tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan gagah. Ia incaran kaum hawa di sekolah mereka. Banyak yang mengatakan Rin tidak cocok menjadi seorang kakak, apalagi dengan perbedaan yang amat mencolok pada diri Rin dan Yukio. Namun, mau bagaimana orang menilai, Yukio tetap menganggap bahwa Rin sebagai kakak kembarnya. 

Masalah sangat serius terjadi ketika Satan mulai melakukan aksinya untuk menghancurkan Bumi dan menguasainya. Dengan darah Rin sebagai pemicu terbukanya gerbang Gahenna, Satan mulai mengirim monster-monster buatannya untuk menyerang Bumi. Perjuangan yang sangat berat dirasakan baik Yukio maupun Rin ketika melawan Satan dan berusaha menutup gerbang Gahenna. Yukio yang sempat dirasuki oleh Satan dan menembak Rin—kakaknya, dan banyak hal mengerikan lain yang mereka berdua lewati ketika melawan Satan. 

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua menang. Mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan Satan dan menghancurkan gerbang Gahenna. 

Sejak saat itu darah Satan semakin mengalir dalam tubuh Yukio sehingga Yukio pun dapat menumbuhkan tanduk dan ekor iblisnya. Namun ketampanan dan kegagahan tubuh Yukio tidak berkurang, justru terlihat semakin tampan dan berkarisma. Berbeda dengan Rin yang semakin terlihat manis wajahnya, bahkan Bon yang awalnya sering bertengkar dengan Rin sampai terpana ketika melihat perubahan Rin yang semakin enak dipandang mata. Ya, Bon mulai tertarik dengan teman satu kelasnya itu yang sama-sama memiliki jenis kelamin laki-laki sepertinya. 

Yukio yang mendengar Bon mulai berusaha mendekati kakaknya tidak lantas diam begitu saja. Yukio benar-benar berusaha menjauhkan Bon dari kakak kembarnya. 

Yukio mencintai kakak kembarnya. Cinta yang bukan hanya sekedar cinta antara adik kepada kakaknya. Namun benar-benar cinta layaknya seseorang yang jatuh cinta kepada orang lain yang disukainya. 

Fakta bahwa Rin dan Yukio adalah saudara kembar adalah benar. Namun, fakta bahwa Yukio mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri pun juga benar. Yukio tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada kakak kembarnya, tetapi yang jelas... perasaan itu semakin tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang telah mereka berdua habiskan bersama. 

 

=======

 

 

Sore itu rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal Rin dan Yukio terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada kejadian yang istimewa. 

Yukio baru saja pulang dari sekolah, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan mendapatkan sambutan “selamat datang” dari kakaknya seperti biasa. Yukio membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua sudah seperti suami-istri. Yukio sebagai seorang suami yang pulang ke rumah setelah seharian bekerja akan disambut kakaknya sebagai sang istri di rumah. Namun, sore itu terasa berbeda. Ketika Yukio masuk rumah, ia tidak mendapati keberadaan kakaknya dimana-mana. 

Yukio mulai panik. Ia mencoba bertanya kepada para tetangga di samping rumahnya. Namun jawaban mereka adalah sama, mereka tidak melihat Rin keluar dari rumahnya. 

Menjelang malam Yukio semakin panik karena kakaknya tidak kunjung pulang. Yukio mencari ke semua tempat yang mungkin kakaknya datangi namun mendapatkan hasil yang selalu mengecewakan. Yukio tidak makan dan tidak tidur seharian karena mencari kakaknya yang tidak pulang-pulang. 

 

=======

 

Hari semakin berganti. Hari demi hari terlewati. Hingga satu bulan lamanya pencarian Yukio pada Rin tiada henti masih tetap buntu tanpa setitik petunjuk dimana keberadaan sang kakak. 

Yukio semakin terpuruk semenjak kepergian kakaknya yang tanpa jejak dan kabar. Keseharian Yukio semakin tidak teratur. Makan tidak teratur dan jarang. Kantung mata hitam semakin terlihat di wajah Yukio. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena kekurangan nutrisi dan mudah terserang penyakit. Prestasi Yukio di sekolah pun sedikit menurun, meski pun pada akhirnya Yukio mampu memperbaiki prestasi-prestasinya dengan susah payah di sekolah. 

Bahkan hingga hari kelulusan tiba dan Yukio bisa masuk ke universitas bergengsi, kabar dari Rin tidak pernah Yukio dengar. 

Yukio ingin mendengar kembali suara kakaknya. Ia ingin merasakan masakan lezat buatan kakaknya. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada kakaknya. Yukio sangat merindukan kakaknya. Ia ingin tahu di mana keberadaan kakaknya. Yukio berharap kakaknya bisa mendengar suaranya dan kembali pulang. 

Sungguh Yukio tidak bisa melupakan dan sangat merindukan kakaknya. Dan disaat itu pula Yukio menyadari. Jika Rin telah pergi menghilang dari hidupnya. 

 

=======

 

 

Dua belas tahun. Dua belas tahun telah Yukio lewati tanpa Rin—sang kakak—sampingnya. Kini Yukio sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan bekerja sebagai salah satu dosen tetap di kampus yang pernah ia gunakan untuk menempuh pendidikan dulu. Dua belas tahun pula Yukio tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Dengan bantuan Bon—temannya yang kini bekerja sebagai polisi—Yukio meminta Bon untuk mencari di mana keberadaan kakaknya. 

Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Bon tidak menemukan petunjuk di mana Okumura Rin berada. 

 

=======

 

Pagi itu Yukio tidak mempunyai jadwal mengajar yang otomatis membuat Yukio bisa sedikit bersantai di rumah. Setelah makan mi ramen instan, Yukio berniat untuk kembali tidur. Mengingat jam tidur malamnya sedikit terganggu karena harus mengoreksi banyak sekali tugas-tugas mahasiswanya. 

Yukio sudah berada di balik selimut tebalnya dan bersiap memejamkan mata ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan. 

Yukio mengerang sebal. Dengan gerutuan kasar, Yukio akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. 

“Apa maumu ha? Tidak tahukah hari ini adalah hari lib—”

“Yukio.“

Serta merta ucapan Yukio berhenti. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus sosok yang kini ada di depannya. Bibir Yukio kelu. Suaranya seperti tertahan ditenggorokan. Tubuhnya pun terasa kaku ketika melihat sosok yang selama ini ia cari dan rindukan kini berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.

“Yukio.” Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. “Yukio, ano... maaf kare—umpphh.” Apa yang ingin terucap urung terucap. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Yukio kembali bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Yukio menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membungkam bibir mungil menggoda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

“Uhmpphh—Yuk-ki-o—ahh,” suara desahan tertahan terdengar ketika Yukio melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih menciumi daerah leher serta bahu sosok yang ada di dalam kedapannya. “Yuki—ouch!” rintih kesakitan terdengar. Yukio dengar sengaja menggigit bagian leher putih mulus itu hingga menimbulkan luka. 

“Yukio,” suara itu lemah memanggil nama Yukio. Yukio sedikit menunduk, menatap lamat-lamat sosok yang dari dulu selalu lebih pendek darinya. 

Yukio menarik pergelangan tangan ramping itu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa persetujuan sosok itu sebelumnya. Yukio membawa sosok itu ke dalam kamarnya, mendorongnya hingga terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak dulu ia tahan. 

Selanjutnya, hanya desahan sosok di bawah Yukio yang terdengar merdu di telinga iblis miliknya. 

 

=======

 

 

Okumura Rin merasakan pegal-pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang masih terasa pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ketika ia terbangun sore harinya, ia bisa melihat wajah tenang Yukio yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. 

Perlahan Rin menyingkirkan tangan Yukio yang memeluknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Baju yang semula ia pakai sudah tidak berbentuk karena ulah Yukio yang merobek paksa bajunya. Pada akhirnya, Rin mengenakan kemeja Yukio yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kemeja itu sedikit panjang, sehingga mampu menutupi bagian bokong dan paha Rin meski tidak sepenuhnya. 

Rin masih suka memasak. Maka dari itu setelah membersihkan dirinya, Rin langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak malam bagi Yukio dan dirinya. 

 

Pelukan sangat erat dari belakang ketika Rin memasak membuat Rin sangat terkejut. Rin segera berbalik dan mendapati Yukio berada di belakangnya. 

“Yuk—” ucapan Rin terhenti ketika Yukio menarik dagu Rin kemudian membungkam bibir Rin dengan ciuman.

“Nii-san berniat menggodaku lagi, hmm?” tanya Yukio melirik bagian bawah Rin. Tepat pada paha putih mulus Rin yang terlihat. 

Semburat kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipi Rin yang membuat Yukio gemas dan berkali-kali menghujani Rin dengan kecupan di sekitar wajah. 

“Yukio... hentikan!” seru Rin mencoba mendorong tubuh Rin menjauh. “Aku sedang memasak,” ucap Rin. 

Yukio tersenyum kecil. “Masih sama seperti dulu. Nii-san adalah tipe istri yang baik pada suami.”

”Is-is-istri.” Rin gelagapan ketika mendengar Yukio mengatakan jika dirinya adalah istri yang baik. “Ap-apa maksudmu itu!” tukas Rin memukul bahu Yukio, kemudian segera berbalik kembali menghadap kompor. 

Suara tawa pelan terdengar di belakang Rin yang membuat Rin cemberut mendengarnya. Entah kenapa meski sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. 

“Aku akan mandi dulu kalau begitu,” suara bisikan di telinga Rin disertai kecupan kecil di cuping telinganya membuat wajah Rin semakin memerah. 

Rin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Jantungnya terus berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi ketika mengingat kegiatan apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan semalam. Rin menggelengkan kepala pelan, kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. 

 

=======

 

 

Satu cangkir coklat panas berada dalam genggaman tangan masing-masing. Di depan mereka acara tv yang sedang berlangsung tidak menjadi perhatian mereka. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Rin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan di bahunya. Rin menoleh dan melihat Yukio yang tersenyum menatapnya. 

"Ne, nii-san..." Yukio memanggil namanya.

"Y-ya?"

Yukio tidak langsung berbicara. Yukio lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Rin. Sensasi geli Rin rasakan ketika hembusan napas Yukio terasa di lehernya. 

"Yukio?" tanya Rin heran. 

"Ke mana?"

"Huh?"

"Ke mana nii-san selama ini?" tanya Rin kemudian.

"Itu—"

"Ceritakan padaku, nii-san!" pinta Yukio.

Tangan Rin yang semula menggenggam cangkir, lantas meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja di depan mereka. Jemari lentik Rin mengelus pelan rambut Yukio. 

"Maaf aku pergi begitu saja." Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukio. 

"Satan yang memintaku." Tubuh Yukio langsung menegak mendengar nama Satan disebut. 

"Apa yang dia mau? Dia mencelakaimu? Dia mengancammu?" tanya Yukio dengan pandangan nyalang. 

Rin menggeleng cepat. Tangannya meremas bahu Yukio untuk menenangkan. "Tidak, Yukio. Bukan seperti itu!" tukas Rin. 

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yukio.

"Satan justru melindungiku," ucap Rin. Wajah Yukio terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakak kembarnya. "Dengarkan aku. Sejak kita mengalahkan Satan dulu dan menghancurkan gerbang Gahenna, Satan masih ada dalam tubuhku. Namun, dengan kekuatan yang lebih mudah dikendalilan dari sebelumnya. Satan mengatakan, akan terjadi perubahan dalam diriku karena aku adalah wadah dari Satan." Rin berhenti. Yukio masih setia mendengerkan. "Satan mengatakan hal yang mungkin tidak bisa aku percaya saat itu. Satan mengatakan aku bisa hamil jika ada seseorang yang menghamiliku."

"Ha? Apa-ap—"

"Yukio—” Rin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yukio, "dengarkan aku!" tukas Rin. "Satan memintaku pergi agar aku tidk mengeluarkan feromon yang membuat laki-laki lain berniat menggagahiku," jelas Rin. "Saat itu kita masih remaja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila hal buruk terjadi padaku dan aku hamil saat itu. Karena itulah Satan memintaku untuk mengasingkan diri," tambah Rin. 

"Jadi—"

"Selama ini yang menjagaku adalah Satan yang ada di dalam tubuhku." Rin memotong ucapan Yukio. "Aku memutuskan untuk kembali menemuimu karena aku pikir aku sudah siap. Aku sudah siap dan menerima jika aku bisa hamil jika ada seseorang yang menghamiliku." Rin menjelaskan.

"Nii-sa—”

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Yukio yang akhirnya melakukan itu padaku," ucap Rin tersenyum menatap Yukio. 

"Ni-nii-san..."

Rin menunduk, mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. "Jika suatu saat ada kehidupan lain dalam tubuhku. Apa kau akan membua—ahh." Rin tersentak kaget ketika Yukio tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuang, Nii-san!" tukas Yukio. "Aku sangat mencintai, Nii-san. Aku tidak mungkin membuat nii-san pergi lagi dari hidupku!" tukas Yukio. 

Rin tersenyum lembut. Ia membalas pelukan Yukio tidak kalah erat. "Aku juga mencintai Yukio," ucap Rin pelan. 

Yukio melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap kedua manik Rin dan tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini, hanya akan ada aku, Nii-san dan calon anak kita dalam keluarga kita." Yukio ikut mengelus pelan perut rata Rin. 

Rin tersenyum bahagia. Ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Yukio lagi. "Terima kasih, Yukio... sudah menerimaku lagi." Rin berbisik. 

Yukio mengangguk. "Okaeri, Nii-san," bisik Yukio. 

Rin tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka. "Tadaima, Yukio."

 

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi yhaa begitulah.. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu HoneyWorks. Semoga pada suka. 
> 
> Tunggu cerita² selanjutnya yhaa.. 
> 
> Jyaa~


End file.
